


The Baby of the Family

by KeepCalmandGay



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, as if you'll ever get anything else from me, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-17 07:52:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17556323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeepCalmandGay/pseuds/KeepCalmandGay
Summary: Lena, being the baby of the group, gets carded when they all go out. Maggie and Alex, being Maggie and Alex, make fun of her for it.





	The Baby of the Family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dichory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dichory/gifts).



Lena was ready for a evening curled up with her girlfriend and hiding from the world after a long week at work. Her plans, though, crumbled the minute she opened her apartment door and found Kara waiting for her with a hopeful grin on her face.

“What is it, darling?” Lena sighed, setting her purse and keys down by the door.

“So Maggie got this really awesome promotion within the Science Division today at work and Alex and Maggie want us to come out and celebrate, and James and Winn already can’t make it, so I was hoping you would be willing to come out tonight? I’ll make it up for you tomorrow, I promise,” Kara begged. Lena considered putting up a fight for another minute but then the blonde pouted and her resolve broke completely.

“Alright,” she said, pulling her girlfriend in for a kiss. “But you better make it worth it.”

“Of course I will!” Kara said indignantly. Lena just laughed.

“Let me get changed, though. I really don’t want to be wearing my CEO clothes any longer.” She headed into her bedroom, quickly stripping and changing into a pair of jeans and a large sweater. She released her hair from the tight bun she had had it in all day, massaging her head for a minute. Once her head felt better, she slipped into her pair of beaten up converse and grabbed her scarf, wrapping it around her neck as she walked out to where Kara was waiting.

“Ready?” asked the blonde excitedly.

“You’re really excited for tonight, darling,” Lena responded, chuckling at her. She grabbed her phone and cards from her wallet and slipped them into her pockets. “Let’s go.”

“I can’t help it! Maggie’s been after this promotion for so long, and it comes with a really good raise, too. I’m just happy for her.” She beamed at Lena as she locked the door.

“Are we going to the alien bar?”

“Oh! No, it’s this sports bar downtown Maggie says she goes to sometimes after work. I’ll fly us there, don’t worry.”

Lena nodded. Once they got outside, Kara gathered her in her arms and took off. They were at the bar quickly and Kara landed softly and let Lena go. They headed inside and quickly found Alex and Maggie sitting at a table sipping some beers. Kara bounded over and attacked the detective with a huge hug.

“Congratulations! You deserve it!” she exclaimed. 

“Woah, little Danvers!” Maggie squeaked from inside the hug. “Careful, you almost made me spill my beer.”

“Oops, sorry,” Kara responded sheepishly, letting the woman go. She greeted her sister with just as big a hug while Lena leaned in and hugged Maggie, too.

“Congratulations, Maggie. We’re very happy for you.”

“Thanks, little Luthor. Nice to see that you can dress down in public sometimes.”

Lena rolled her eyes and shoved Maggie. “I have an image to maintain. Besides, people tend to fear me more when I look like I could kill them with a single glance. It’s fun.”

“Cheers to that,” Alex toasted. “It sure as hell makes your job easier when they already have a healthy amount of fear of you.”

“See, Alex gets me,” Lena said with a pointed look towards Maggie.

“I just didn’t know you  _ could _ dress down in public, Luthor,” Alex continued mockingly. Lena glared at Alex before she was interrupted by a waitress coming around.

“Can I get you guys more drinks? Anything to eat?”

“Can I get a scotch, please?” Lena requested. “And a club soda for her,” she added, pointing at Kara.

“Sure, thing, honey. Food?”

“A large pepperoni pizza and, Kara?” Alex spoke up.

“A thing of your chicken fingers, please, with the fries.”

“No problem. And I will have to see your id,” the waitress asked of Lena, writing down their food order. Lena rolled her eyes and dug out her id from her pocket, ignoring the matching smirks that Alex and Maggie were sporting. The waitress quickly checked it before handing it back and leaving to go put in their food order and grab their drinks.

“Little Luthor,” drawled Maggie. “You really are little. Should you even be drinking?”

Lena sighed, knowing she wouldn’t be able to avoid the teasing that was coming her way. “I’m 25 and you know it.”

“Aww, you’re a  _ baby _ ,” Alex joined in.

“The baby of the family. So cute.” Maggie reached over to pinch Lena’s cheek but her hand was batted away as the girl looked skyward, begging for strength and patience. “Alex, do you think she needs a blankie?”

“Guys,” Kara spoke up for her girlfriend, “cut it out.”

“Aw, but she’s so cute,” Alex pouted.

Lena leaned into Kara’s side while Alex and Maggie continued their teasing and whispered into her ear, “You are going to owe me  _ big time _ tomorrow.”

“Sorry, babe,” Kara whispered back, leaning in to give her a sweet kiss.

//

The next morning, Lena woke curled up around Kara. She breathed in her scent and nuzzled in closer to her neck.

“Morning,” Kara whispered, running her hands through Lena’s hair. Lena grumbled back, still more asleep than awake. “Can I ask a question?”

“Mmmm,” she answered, opening her eyes to look at her girlfriend.

“I’ve never actually seen you get carded before. Does it happen a lot?”

Lena laughed before answering. “Not usually. But also I’m fairly well-known as the really rich CEO of a multi-billion company at most of the places I go to. As well as the way I dress makes me look older.”

“Yeah, okay, that’s fair.” The two lay there in silence for a few more minutes before the blonde spoke up again. “Also, Alex and Maggie dropped by about a half hour ago with a present for you.”

Lena lifted up her head and looked questioningly at her girlfriend. Kara speeded out of bed quickly, leaving Lena alone for only a second before she was back with a stuffed llama.

“They, uh, said that babies need stuffed animals to cuddle. And that the llama was because alliteration.”

“Bitches,” Lena said softly, grabbing the llama to cuddle it.


End file.
